Meant to Be
by ScarTerror The Fallen
Summary: Years ago, Elsa fell in love with Anna, only for life to drive them apart. Outcast and Cheerleader. Now, Elsa has her chance to win the love of her long lost crush. But will she be too shy to take it? (g!pElsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Listen up my dearies!**

**This is my gift to my Beta, Ice, this will be updated according to his okay.**

**It was supposed to be a one-shot, like all my gifts, but as we kept talking and making scenarios, it grew into something bigger...**

**There will be a ton of smut, but there will be plot in between, I'm guessing there will be a few chapters before smut starts, but once it does...ooooh boy will it be steamy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ten years. Well technically nine years and seven months. She would have added the weeks and days, but she felt that was a little over the top and would raise red flags. In any case, that's how long it had been since she and the girl in front of her had been anything remotely close to friends.

As kids they were friends, very good friends in fact, but as their personalities developed they quickly fell into different crowds. They were two polar opposites. She'd scoff at the whole, opposites attract thing if it weren't true. True, for her actually. She was very much attracted to the girl and she doubted it was returned.

The girl did have a boyfriend after all.

"Repeat your question?" She asked, blinking. Everything was so out of the ordinary that when the bubbly girl bounded up to her, with her bright smile and dazzling eyes, she was nearly struck blind. Normally she was acutely aware of where the girl was, so she could avoid her, but seems the cheerleader had learned a new trick or two.

Yes a cheerleader. A very popular one that and had been doing this since she was around nine years of age. So the girl was good, really good and really…flexible.

Where was she going with this train of thought?

"I asked if you could help me study for biology," the girl said giving her a smile. Other cheerleaders, she feels, would have rolled their eyes at her, but not this one. Never this one. She was the purest, good hearted girl around.

"Why?" She asked and the girl pouted, her glossed lips puckering as she did so. Subconsciously she licked her own lips, which were feeling a little chapped, she'd need to put some lip balm on.

"Well you're the best in that class, not to mention we share the class so there's no, like, misunderstanding about what is going on, cause some classes progress faster than others and sometimes, when it's different teachers, their method of teaching divers and please Elsa? Pretty please, with sprinkles on top?"

Oh gods, when she says her name like that, how can she refuse.

"I'm not sure Anna, I mean I can, I just, I um," Elsa was struggling to think. She wanted to say yes, but she also wanted so say no. She also wanted to ask if the perfume she was wearing was expensive because she would really like to buy it and have it fill her room, because it smelled like summer and Anna.

"Tell you what, in exchange I'll help you out with something, let's say…PE?" Anna asked as she tapped a perfectly manicured nail against her chin. That threw Elsa for a loop. The manicured nails, not the helping with PE thing, she could really use help with PE.

Anna wasn't known for her ability to keep cuts and bruises off of her, she was rambunctious. Her nails being chipped or scuffed were a normal thing, but since she had been dating that Hans guy, Anna has become more aware of her looks.

"I could use help in Physical Ed," Elsa said softly as she trailed off and looked to the side. Anna was wearing her cheering uniform, white with red and black. The school mascot and name printed on her chest.

_Disney High._

The front a little sparkly and fancy as it was scrolled across the black tops of their mascots head. Three black circles that form a head. It was supposed to look like a mouse and Elsa can kind of see it.

"Great! We can start today?" Anna asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Today is good I guess, um, meet me here after school?" Elsa asked, she wasn't sure how she was keeping her cool right now.

"Do you want to go to my house or yours?" Anna asked as she tilted her head. She looked in thought, but shook her head and grimaced a second later.

"On second thought, can we do it at your place?" She asked and Elsa shrugged. She bets her parents would be thrilled with her having someone over.

"Sure, just remember to bring your books," she said and the girl nodded happily before bouncing away.

Once she was gone and Elsa could function again a bright blushed covered her face. She managed to slip into the bathrooms nearby and suppress the sounds of freaking out. Her brain was screaming and her lungs tried to take in much needed oxygen.

She managed to splash some water into her face and take a slow calming breath. Even around other kids and people she would always have a slight panic attack. An anxiety disorder made it hard for her to make friends. The only friends she had were Olaf and Kristoff and that's only because at the time she couldn't tell them that she wasn't looking for friends.

"You know it's really unfair that you can be in any bathroom you want to be."

Elsa nearly jumped out her skin. Speaking of friends.

"Sorry, I didn't realise this was the boys bathroom," Elsa said sheepishly as she turned to look to Kristoff. He just smiled and washed his hands.

"All good Elsa you know that. So tell me why you were hyperventilating just now."

She was hyperventilating? She could swear she was holding her breath. Gosh her head was a mess.

"Anna came to ask me to tutor her," she said and decided she might as well use the bathroom. Kristoff hummed and leaned against the sinks as she opted to use a stall. She didn't have a problem using the urinal, but only if she were alone. It was just easier.

"Wish I could have been there. Did you stutter? Did you ramble? Good gods please tell me you remained mute for the whole thing," Kristoff asked as he started to get excited to hear what had happened.

"I was actually very calm and collected thank you," she hissed softly as she finished up. She gave him a grumpy pout as she moved to wash her hands.

"That explains the reaction you were having in here," he said as he nodded.

"So tell me what's on the up and up?" He grinned to her.

"I'm going to help her with biology and in turn she's going to help me in PE," Elsa said as she made sure her bag was secure on her back. Not that she had taken it off to pee, but because she needed to keep herself busy so she won't freak out again.

"So we're heading to my place after school," she added and pulled out her phone to at least send her parents a text so that they wouldn't be caught off guard.

Her typing stopped when she noticed Kristoff was just staring at her. Slowly moving her eyes up, she saw him grinning.

"What?" She asked as a frown started to form on her face.

"If it weren't for the fact that she's dating that Hans guy, I'd have told you to at least use protection," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. It took Elsa a second to get what he was saying. Her face burned as she slapped his arm.

"Is sex all you can think about?" She nearly yelled at him. The blonde and Olaf knew of her little crush on the redhead.

"Hey, it's healthy for a seventeen year old to be fixated on sex. Point out one guy in our year that isn't horny all the time. Heck, I even bet you think about sex most of the day too," he chuckled and pats her back. Her shoulders scrunched up as she blushed more.

"Shut up," was all she could say before scurrying out the bathroom. He didn't need to know he was right. It was dangerous to let Kristoff know he was smart. The man gets ideas and she's not in the mood to end up at the police station again.

**~Shy~**

She thought that by the time school had ended and she had time to rationally think about what was to come, she'd be calm and okay. Boy was she wrong. Her heart was jack rabbiting in her chest and her nerves were fried as she waited for the redhead.

She could take some of her calming medication but she already had three of those in and she's scared a fourth one would shut down her brain too much to teach the girl anything.

"Elsa, I'm ready when you are!"

She wishes she could say the same thing. Not trusting her voice at the moment Elsa just nodded. The two walked over to the parking lot and to the blonde's car, a cute little teal mini cooper.

"You have a really nice car, Elsa," Anna said as she smiled. Elsa blushed deeply and like the gentleman she was opened the car door for the redhead. Mama raised her right.

"Oh! Thank you," Anna smiled brighter and Elsa swears she heard a little purr near the end.

Elsa still couldn't find her voice as she drove them to her house. She lived a block away from Anna and nestled between Kristoff and Olaf's houses.

On a weekend when there were house parties she could see at least three houses in her street alone that were hosting and she knows for a fact that the whole neighborhood had at least two houses per street that did too. So one could walk from block to block and have teenagers and young adults partying it up.

The adults didn't seem to mind much, but Elsa thinks that's because everyone knew everyone. A small town thing, granted not really that small seeing as they did have at least three high schools, all a good distance from one another. Now that she thinks about it, they form a pretty decent triangle.

_Disney High._

_DreamWorks Academy._

_Pixar Prep._

All part of the town known as Wonderland. Strangest name around, she can tell you that. No wonder they had a school called DreamWorks.

Once the two stop in the driveway of Elsa's house, anxiety returns to the blonde. She had lost herself in thinking about their town, but now she had to face the music.

"So, um, is it okay if we study in my room?" Elsa asked as she got out and went to open Anna's door for her. Anna smiled up to her as she got out. Elsa lost herself in that smile, in those eyes, all those freckles.

"I'm fine wherever," Anna said as she walked up to the front door. Elsa was on her heels.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is my parents will do and say," Elsa apologized as she opened the door. Anna opened her mouth to reassure it that it'll be fine, but the gasp from inside made them both freeze in their tracks.

"I can't believe it! Anna Arendelle finally visits us again!"

Elsa groaned as her mother jogged over and hugged the poor girl. Anna however just laughed as she hugged back. People's person, right, Elsa nearly forgot.

"Nice seeing you again Mrs Winter, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Anna smiled and Elsa relaxed somewhat.

"Kai! Get in here! Anna's here!" The woman yelled and Elsa could hear the sound of, what she's guessing, the newspaper crinkling before her dad appeared in the foyer from the living room.

"Can it be? It is! Oh, what a wonder to see you again, Anna!" He says and hugs her. Elsa just watches with slight panic as Anna, again, just laughed and hugged back.

"Wow, it's like coming home after a vacation," she giggled and Elsa's face heated up slightly.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Mrs Winter asked. Elsa looked to the redhead as she hummed and tapped at her chin.

"Why not? Let me just call my parents!" The girl chirped and fished out her phone.

"No worries dear, I'll call your father," Mr Winter said and walked over to the house phone.

"You two go start studying now, the food will be done by seven," Mrs Winter said smiling. Elsa took that as her que to practically push Anna up the stairs to her room.

"I still remember where it is Elsa," Anna giggled as she managed to side step the other girls pushing while on the stairs, making Elsa almost trip forward.

"Oops, sorry!" Anna called as she caught Elsa and helped her up. The poor blonde juts blushed as she continued to move to her room.

Once inside Anna looked around in awe. Elsa bit her lip as she too looked around. So much had changed since they were kids. Her room used to be very bare, but now posters covered nearly ever wall. Her bed was big and very comfortable looking as it stood in the middle, surrounded by bookshelves. A desk sat to the side, by the window that looked out onto the backyard. A laptop sat on it surrounded by stationary and more books.

"Whoa," Anna breathed and Elsa swallowed thickly.

Elsa started to say they could sit on the bed, but Anna's attention immediately went to her posters.

"These aren't bands." She remarked. Elsa was surprised not to hear judgment in her voice, just surprised revelation.

"W-well their kind of like movie posters, just not with the ac-actual words, well some are actual movie pos-s-ters, but others ar-re just art depictions or photos-s of the-the lan-land-landscapes," Elsa said through a series of stutters.

Anna tilted her head to her, eyes searching hers for some reason. Elsa could get lost in them; they were such a unique shade of blue and green. Such a lovely teal color. Oh she could so easily stare into them for hours on end.

She felt herself sigh as Anna smiled to her, her own goofy smile tugging at her lips. Yep, she was head over heels for this girl. Shit, she was talking.

"-different, I like it, suits you."

Elsa only caught the end of the sentence, but she could deduce what the girl was saying. Anna liked her style.

"Thank you, um, we can sit on the bed if you think that's comfortable," Elsa says and Anna nods. Elsa can feel her breath hitch slightly at having Anna sit cross legged on her bed, still wearing her cheering uniform.

"So the part I'm having trouble with is this," Anna said as she opened her book. She tapped her finger on the words and Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"The whole chapter?" Elsa asked a little confused. Anna nodded as she took out her writing book.

"Anna, w-we've been doing this chapter s-since the start of the s-semester," Elsa said and Anna let out a tiny 'I know'.

"Anna, exams are around the c-corner," Elsa said as she stared at the chapter again. It was a huge one with so many sub chapters that it would take her longer to teach her this than there was time.

"I-I know, that's why I need your help Elsa. I can't flunk this class! Please can you help me?" Anna pleaded, sounding desperate.

"I said I would, b-but then w-well even have to st-study on week-weekends," Elsa said. Anna cringed and looked down to her book. Elsa can see the girl tried. There were highlights and question marks and scribbles. It wasn't a lack of trying on Anna's part. This chapter was really hard, hence working on it all semester.

"We can study everyday it's fine, just need to work around cheering then," Anna sighed. Elsa watched the girls eyes flick over the words on the pages that were open. She looked so defeated.

"H-how do you normally study?" Elsa asked. Everyone had their methods. She had to take notes and make summaries to study.

"I normally just pay attention in class, then try and read things before exams," Anna shrugged. Oh boy, Elsa had her work cut out for her.

"O-okay, um, do you have a previous t-test with you? L-like the one we did last m-month?" Elsa asked. Anna hummed then nodded as she pulled out a binder. Elsa watched as she flipped to a tab that read biology before sticking her hand in and pulling paper out.

She resisted the urge to cringe at all the red marks and the grade on the paper. She bit her lip and flipped through. It became apparent that Anna was trying her best, but it was noticeable where she lacked knowledge.

"You're a v-visual learner," Elsa simply said and took a deep breath at the head tilt she received.

"You learn b-by seeing," Elsa started as she moved to get her small white board from her desk. She quickly erased the words on it. A stupid thing her parents had started when she was younger. Once a week the quote would change to leave her inspired or in thought.

This week it was a Mark Twain quote: "Wisdom is the reward you get for a lifetime of listening when you would rather have talked."

Elsa then took off the cap of the marker stuck to it with her teeth before scribbling something down. She held it up for Anna and the girls face lit up.

"Oh! Yes, that's better. I take more information in with pictures!" Anna said happily as she clapped her hands. Elsa smiled and placed the cap on the back of the marker. She erased the image she drew before turning her attention to the book.

"S-so genetics is f-first," Elsa said and she started drawing up some squares before placing capital and normal letters down along the margins.

Anna looked to the board. She remembers the teacher doing something similar, but it confused her a little.

After finishing the illustration Elsa started to explain to her how genetics worked on a basic level. Anna moved her focus between the drawings and the girl as she tried her best to understand.

"So that is how certain genes are rare and others not," Elsa said as she looked to the girl.

"That makes sense, I just didn't understand how it worked when they were talking about eye color," Anna said as she played with one of her braids.

"That's a little more complicated and because there's three type of genes involved it would look like this," Elsa said as she made a new diagram, this one with more slots and outcomes.

"So as you can see parents with blue eyes can't have a kid with brown eyes, green eyes slight maybe, but the kids would always have blue," Elsa said, she looked over to the redhead and found Anna staring at her yes.

"You have really pretty blue eyes," Anna said and Elsa felt her face heat up.

"Y-yours are b-better, they h-have a green t-tint to them s-so they look, um, teal," Elsa breathed out. Anna was so close to her face, she was having trouble breathing.

"I think you might just get me to pass this class!" Anna chirped as she turned back to her book. Elsa blinked repeatedly as she shook her head.

"I will try my b-best at least," Elsa said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Say, you didn't stutter once while you were teaching me," Anna said as she smiled, tilting her head.

"I, it's, um, well, the thing is, I," Elsa couldn't for a sentence and her struggling just made Anna giggle before giving her a reassuring side hug.

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll get you to come out of your shell, oh! Maybe this will help you not be so shy anymore!" Anna said as she grinned.

"Wait what?" Elsa asked. This wasn't part of the plan. She was happy with being shy!

"We'll start small, just you and me hanging out; what with us helping each other out already we're halfway there! Then after we could hang out with friends and maybe have parties! It'll be like old times, Elsa," Anna said as she smiled and bit her lip. Elsa could feel her chest constrict.

"Old times? Anna do you even know why we stopped being friends?" Elsa asked as she backed away slightly.

"Not really, you just started to shut me out and I didn't want to keep bothering you," Anna said softly as her hands dropped to her lap.

"Shutting _you _out? You were shutting _me _out! You kept hanging out with larger and larger groups of kids and I was so scared, Anna, I'm still scared!" Elsa said as she had now moved off the bed. Her lungs were burning and she couldn't swallow anymore.

"There's nothing for you to be scared about. Their just people like you and me, what's there to be afraid of?" Anna asked, clearly confused.

"I just don't like crowds Anna, I don't like people judging me, looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. Ever heard of an introvert before?" Elsa almost hissed. She respects extroverts and their ability to be around people, why couldn't they respect her wanting to be alone?

"I'm just trying to help you, is that such a bad thing?" Anna huffed and stood up.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Elsa's stammer returned as she watched Anna pack her things away. She curled her arms around her waist and backed away slightly. It was really hard to breathe right now.

"I'm going home," Anna simply said and walked out of the room. Elsa tried swallowing, but her throat clenched shut. She didn't mean to upset her; it's never her intention to upset Anna of all people.

She wanted to follow, she really did. To try and make things right, apologize if she must. But she couldn't. Her legs were shaking and she tried gasping for breath as she sat down on her bed. Her hand rubbed at her chest to try and force her lungs to work. She clenched her eyes shut trying to focus on breathing.

Soon as the burning sensation disappeared Elsa realized that someone was rubbing her back. Her eyes were watery and she could finally swallow again. Her mother was rubbing her back gently while her father held a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

She knew it was hot chocolate, because that's the only thing she drinks out of her blue and white snowflake mug.

She can't help but let out a wet chocked husk of a laugh as she rubs her eyes. Her parents were just so amazing.

Elsa smiled more as both her parents gave her a tight hug and kissed her head.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Her mom asked and she shook her head. Not as a no, more of a way to clear her head.

"I guess we just don't understand each other like we used to, I understand she wants me to come out of my shell I guess, but I reacted badly," Elsa said softly.

"Honey you don't have to rush anything you're not comfortable with. Anna means well, she just wants you happy," her mom says and starts braiding her hair.

"She wants everyone happy and that's not a bad thing, she just forgets that not everyone has the same concept of happiness," Elsa said as she smiled to her father who handed her the mug.

"She'll come around; you just need to explain to her your boundaries. Like in football, tell her she's out of bounds when she crosses your boundaries," her dad said.

This made the two women look up to the man; Elsa with a quirked eyebrow and her mom with a pointed glare.

"Really Kai? Football? Right now?" Her mother scolded and he held his hands up in surrender. Elsa could only chuckle. That was her dad for you. All the man knew was football; it was enduring when he'd use that to convey his level of understanding.

She'll talk with the redhead, even if it would kill her, but at some point she's going to have to swallow her anxiety, even if just for a minute. She can freak out after.

* * *

**Confession, this was supposed to be light hearted, truly it was, but sometimes that's not what I end up with. So I try to offset the serious things with jokes, because that's how I deal with my anxiety. My best friend gets panic attacks even though she's an ambivert (shes both extrovert and introvert, comfortable in any situation) where as I turn mute (extreme introvert) or at times plain rude because I don't know how to read situations.**

**So I guess you could say Elsa is a mix of us, introvert me and panic attack her. I write what I know...hence most of my things being less than happy most times.**

**I'm rambling, sorry.**

**Till next time!**

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one!**

**This was fun to debate about and work over one another, lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa hopes she can do this. Never before did she have the need to be the one to start a conversation and now she had to apologize as well. Her heart was hammering in her chest as her hand was busy searching her bag for her calming medication. It was best to take them before she needed them.

She was kind of hoping her clothing choice for the day would maybe boost her confidence. Her mother had been sweet and suggested that maybe if Elsa looked on point and confident she would feel confident. Kind of how a girl feels pretty when wearing something pretty. Or like her mother had said, making her blush extremely badly, that if a woman wears sexy lingerie she will feel sexy even if others don't get to see it.

All that made her do is wonder if Anna wears sexy underwear to feel so confident during the day.

Elsa shakes her head and pops two of the herbal tabs into her mouth. They kind of taste like dry sand, but they always helped her immensely. It takes about ten minutes, but she can feel herself relax a little.

Right, she can do this!

She gets out of her car and stands straight with her chest puffed out, shoulders back. She had blue converse on, black skinny jeans, matching blue plain shirt and a dark grey jacket with its sleeves rolled up. It was an outfit that would impress anyone, but more importantly impress Anna. But at the sheer amount of students currently at school immediately makes her turn away and breathe deeply.

_Just breathe Elsa, just breathe. That's all you have to do is just breathe._

She says as she closes her eyes. After a few more repeats of the mantra she can feel herself relax completely. With a thick swallow, Elsa places her glasses on her face. From yesterday's crying and panic attack she might have damaged her contacts from all the rubbing.

Though she had to admit. Feeling the rim of the glasses on her nose and against the rest of her face, with the feel of looking through a window, she felt more at peace. Like there was a protective layer she could hide behind.

"Whoa Elsa, forgot you wore glasses, they suit you so well! Ooo and look at your outfit! Very nice, very...hm sexy I think is the word."

Elsa jumped and let out a startled meep. Anna was smiling to her as she walked over, having just arrived at school. She was wearing a cute dress, today being one of the few days there were no cheerleading practice.

"A-Anna I'm s-sorry for wha-at happened y-yesterd-day," Elsa stuttered as she fidgeted with the braid that hung over her shoulder. Anna gave her a small smile.

"Hey come now, I was at fault, I shouldn't have acted like a child. You are valid in wanting to be the way you are, there is nothing wrong with that. I am sorry, could you forgive me?" Anna asked as she tilted her head slightly, trying to look Elsa in the eyes as she had her head down and to the side.

Elsa's shoulders relaxed a little from where they had scrunched up. Anna sounded sincere and she looked it too. Gosh this girl really was a ray of sunshine and goodness.

"I'll always forgive you," Elsa whispered and Anna's small smile widened. She pulled the girl in for a hug. Elsa startled and took in a sharp breath. Yep she was going to have trouble breathing after this.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry! Oh stupid Anna! Elsa just breathe for me okay sweetie? Just exhale," Anna said and Elsa eventually let out her breath.

"I'm super sorry, I keep forgetting about your anxiety, like yesterday, I can't imagine you felt good after I left like that," Anna said and stroked the girls back.

It was no secret to anyone about Elsa having anxiety. In fact there had been a few times where kids in her grade, ones she hardly knew, had comforted her or helped her when she had a panic attack. Frankly everyone was just so damn nice.

"I-it's fine, Anna, it happened and it's in the p-past," Elsa said as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was just Anna, just Anna, everything's fine.

"Let's get you to class yea? Starts in a few minutes," Anna smiled and gently took Elsa's hand, leading her into the school. Once at the huge double doors leading in Elsa hesitated. Anna stopped and looked to her, before giving her a reassuring smile and lacing their fingers. Elsa blushed and looked to their hands, Anna giving her a reassuring squeeze before venturing further into the school.

The cheerleader's hands felt warm and soft. Elsa tilted her head. The warm part was nice, but the soft made her a little confused. She'd think that with all that the redhead gets up to they would feel a little rougher. It's a pleasant feel, but even Elsa had a lot of paper cuts on her fingers from her books.

Elsa blinked as they entered their biology classroom. Right, biology was first today. The blonde moved to go to her usual spot and was surprised to have Anna still holding her hand. The cheerleader smiled happily as she sat down next to Elsa.

"Just easier to sit with my tutor isn't it? Besides maybe I could benefit from sitting in the front for a change," Anna explained as she pulled out her books. Elsa just blushed a little and nodded before getting out her own things.

"Hey Anna-Banana! We sitting up front today?"

Elsa stiffened as the voice of a really spritely girl plopped down in the seat behind them. At Elsa's rigid posture and suddenly clammy hands the redhead glared to the brunette.

"Punz, what have I told you about inside voices?" She asked the girl softly. She gently stroked Elsa's knuckles to try and calm her down.

"Oh, oops sorry," Rapunzel whispered after slapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were mostly drawn to the two girls in front of hers's hands. She bit her lip as her eyes sparkled.

Once Anna's attention was on Elsa to reassure her that it was only Rapunzel, the blonde took out her phone and snapped a picture. Their hands were still laced with Anna stroking the girls knuckles with her other hand. It was just too adorable and she needed to share with a certain someone.

Class went by actually pretty well considering. Elsa just mainly focused on her note taking and she could see Anna was making notes too, but they seemed to be riddled with question marks. So she did what she could by moving her note book just slightly. It caught Anna's attention as the blonde started doing quick doodle sketches on the topic they were discussing.

Elsa was a little sad when class was done, it was one of the few classes she had with the cheerleader. Being by herself in her other classes made her feel a little lonely, strangely.

"Elsa!"

The blonde snapped out of her trance at the voice of Kristoff. When did she get to the cafeteria? There was a buzzing energy beside her. Ah, Olaf.

"So are you and Anna like friends now?" Kristoff asked as he sat down to join them for lunch. Elsa scrunched up her shoulders and stared down at her lunch tray. She was grateful that Olaf always made sure she had a healthy lunch, called himself her guardian angel. The boy was weird. In a good way.

"Or more than friends?" Olaf asked in his all too chipper voice. He got a really nice picture from Rapunzel about them holding hands, but he couldn't show them or really talk about it. Secrets are a healthy part of high school. So are rumours and gossip!

"It's just school work," Elsa said softly. Olaf giggled and hummed a tune that only he could hear in his head. Oh no, she was not in the mood for his singing right now. Ever since the boy joined theatre he's been a lot more spontaneous than he already was and she was sure the next stage was for him to literally combust.

"Not today buddy," Kristoff said as he slapped a hand over the boy's mouth as soon as he opened it. Thank the gods. Olaf made a sound before Kristoff yanked his hand away. A look of utter disgust was on his face as he wiped off his hand.

"Not cool! Don't lick!" He scolded, but Olaf just giggled.

The group's attention turned when another soul joined them. Elsa was all too aware of another breathing body and she felt her muscles tighten. Kristoff was confused and Olaf gave a cheer.

"Jeanne? Why are you here?" Kristoff asked and the girl grumbled. The brunette gave a frown as she pushed her glasses back up her face and corrected her beanie.

"Because Olaf is an ass?" She offered and all but Olaf nodded. They understood. Olaf had a way for making you do things you did not want to.

"Jeanne needs friends and Elsa needs at least one female friend," Olaf pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Elsa was trying her best to just breathe.

"Did you just assume my gender?" Jeanne asked and Elsa almost laughed at the sheer horror that fell onto Olaf's face.

"Well, you have…breasts and…you look like a girl and," Olaf started sputtering but stopped once Jeanne started laughing.

"I'm just fucking with you little dude," she said and Olaf relaxed. This exchange did make Elsa relax a little bit. Jeanne wasn't all that bad, a nerd that kept to herself, but Elsa does remember that she tells a thing like it is. Has no concept of a filter and likes to mess with people to see them re-think their actions and words.

"Well sometimes you do look like a guy, like today," Kristoff said, his mouth full of food. Elsa could only shake her head at him, but he was right, Jeanne did look like a guy sometimes.

The girl narrowed her eyes and removed her glasses before taking off her beanie. Elsa watched as she flicked her head to the side, making all her luscious long brown hair flip to one side. Then she ran a hand through it and smiled up to him sweetly. The big blonde stopped chewing and blushed.

"This better big boy?" Jeanne said in a tone that Elsa guessed was more how she would sound if she wasn't grumbling. Elsa let out a tiny giggle at the look on Kristoff's face. Bad move because Jeanne turned her attention to Elsa and smiled even sweeter as she fluttered her long eyelashes.

"How about you big girl? This doing anything for you?" she asked and it was Elsa's time to blush hard. Olaf was having the time of his life right now as he was almost on the floor laughing.

Elsa couldn't say anything and just clenched her legs tighter. Jeanne smirked and covered back up, that did help make Elsa relax again. This girl might be trouble. Elsa's body was reacting to her and she didn't like not having control.

"Jeanne Fitzherbert!" Elsa watched the girl tense up and her eyes widen in fear.

"It is not nice to play tricks on people like that!"

Elsa looked to the table beside them and saw Rapunzel stand from her seat. She didn't look angry, more disappointed.

"S-s-sorry!" Jeanne stammered as a blush covered her cheeks. Interesting Elsa thought. Anna was giving her friend a curious look herself, an eyebrow raised in silent questioning.

Rapunzel nodded and sat back down, continuing with the conversation she was having with her group. Olaf got a very devilish smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Olaf I swear, don't open your mouth or I will punch you right in your buck teeth," Jeanne scowled as she glared to him. Elsa was happy that for once in his life Olaf listened. For a whole five minutes, that is. He barely opened his mouth before he was running out of the cafeteria with Jeanne right behind him.

"One of these days, Olaf is going to get himself killed," Kristoff sighed and Elsa nodded.

"Either by one of us or a stranger," Elsa said as she enjoyed her food. It wasn't long before Jeanne returned and huffed as she sat back down, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Did you at least get rid of his body?" Kristoff asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Hacked him up and stuffed him down the toilet," Jeanne said and ate her food.

"Girls or boys?" Kristoff asked and Jeanne smiled.

"Boys, less likely to trace it back to me," Jeanne answered. Elsa shook her head. Yep; Jeanne was already part of the team.

Once the school day came to a close Elsa found herself unable to breathe once again. Anna was standing at her locker, looking the opposite direction as she leaned against it. She was waving at Rapunzel who waved back then pointed into Elsa's direction. This made Anna turn her attention to the blonde.

"Elsa! Hey, I was wondering if we could continue our studying," Anna said with a bright smile. Elsa took in a few deep breaths as she neared her locker.

"S-sure we c-can," she managed to say as she switched out some of her books. Anna was smiling and waiting patiently while swaying on her feet.

"Anna there you are, let's go already."

Elsa gulped and gripped the handle of her locker just as she went to close it. Hans, Anna's boyfriend, was impatiently tapping his foot as he huffed at his girlfriend.

"Hans, I'm not going with you today, I told you I was going to get tutored," Anna sighs. Elsa closes her locker and turns around. She keeps her head low, shuffling her feet. Hans is wearing white sneakers, Anna is wearing golden sandals and she's wearing blue converse.

_Hmm, Anna's toe nails are painted green, looks pretty._

"Elsa is tutoring you? That's a laugh the girl can hardly speak," Hans snorts and Elsa's shoulders pull up.

"Hans, don't be mean, she's perfectly fine one on one and with people she knows," Anna scolds. Elsa just shuffles her feet again. Her breathing a little shaky.

"Come on Anna you know Fridays are our date night before a game the next day," Hans says as he reaches for Anna's arm. The redhead gently removes her arm from him and stands closer to Elsa.

"I know, but for now that has to wait, my education is more important right now," Anna explained and Hans frowned.

"You can skip Fridays," he says and Anna shakes her head.

"Elsa said that for me to pass this class I need to be tutored everyday till exams. If I don't pass I'll get thrown off the team," Anna tries to explain this time. Elsa looked between the couple. They were both sporting a frown at one another.

"It's not like you're aiming for a hundred percent Anna, you can do a few dates with me, it's part of our tradition," he huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hans look, if I get thrown off the team, which means I'm no longer a cheerleader. If I'm no longer a cheerleader, then I lose part of who I am. I've done cheer before you and I sure as heck will do it after you," Anna growls softly as she narrows her eyes at him. Hans's eyes widen slightly at the implications.

"Anna, you can't be serious, you can't break up with me over something this stupid," he says and Anna shakes her head.

"It is stupid yes, and it'll look really stupid if it happens, so let me do this tutoring till exams are done," Anna said and tilted her head to the side. She was clearly done with this conversation. Hans opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He huffed and walked away.

Anna sighed and rubbed her forehead before turning to Elsa. The poor girls body was shaking. The redhead bit her lip and tried to soothingly rub her back.

"Hey, Elsa, it's ok, just breathe ok? This was nothing, we've had bigger fights than this," Anna tried to explain. Elsa didn't; really listen; she was trying to just think about her breathing.

_In and out, in and out, nice and easy, slowly._

"It wasn't even a fight to be honest, this was just me explaining to him something I've explained a few dozen times yesterday," Anna giggled and kept stroking Elsa's back.

"I d-don't mean t-to come in bet-tween you and H-Hans," Elsa stutters as she keeps her head down. Anna tilts her head and gently places her arm around Elsa's waist, leading her out to the parking lot.

"You're not Elsa, really, he just gets a little jumpy before a game, really he can relax," the redhead says waving it off. Elsa' still isn't sure why Anna was with him. He mostly cared about his looks and his reputation. Anna just seemed to go with everything.

"Come on, I'm not letting him spoil our time together," Anna smiles and Elsa smiles a little in return. She opens her car door for Anna once more and the redhead gives a curtsy before getting in as she giggles. Elsa can't help but smile more.

"Okay so we'll study every day, we can alternate between my place and yours, but on Saturdays I have practice in the morning and games at night. There are a few hours in between those that I can spare for studying. Is that okay?" Anna asks as Elsa gets into her seat. The blonde nods and starts to drive.

"I think we can alternate places on the daily? So we can head over to my house," Anna says and Elsa stiffens slightly. She bites her lip as she thinks about this before nodding. She took the turn into Anna's street and parked her car in front her house. Anna was already out and at the front door by the time Elsa scraped enough courage together to get out.

"It's going to be okay Elsa, you know my parents love you," Anna giggles. Elsa startles a little once Anna opens the door. The Arendelle's were standing and waiting.

They reminded Elsa of royalty, always proper and respectful. Anna's father was a very successful lawyer and her mother was on the town's council. She almost wanted to bow before them and address them as King and Queen. Almost fitting, their family name has been among the founders of their town along with a handful of others.

"Elsa, good to see you again my dear," Mr Arendelle says as he sticks his hand out. Elsa gulps and lifts a shaking hand to take it. In the corner of her eyes she sees Anna look to their hands, but before she could move to assure Elsa that she didn't have to do anything she's uncomfortable with, the blonde grips the mans hand and gives it a firm shake.

He smiles and his grip on her hand relaxes. Anna seemed to relax herself. Mrs Arendelle shoo's her husband away before giving Elsa a gentle hug. The girl is startled at first, but hugs her back. Adults weren't as bad as kids, Elsa realises.

"Always a pleasure to see you sweetheart," she says softly before stepping back.

"We appreciate you taking time in tutoring Anna, I told her there was no shame in asking for help," Mr Arendelle says as he smiles. He had a very warm smile on him. Her father had a warm smile too, but Anna's father's smile felt more reassuring. Elsa relaxed some more.

"It depends on who you ask for help, Elsa won't rub it in my face," Anna says as she rolls her eyes.

"I-is that why you d-didn't ask R-Rapun-nzel?" Elsa asked tilting her head. The girl was second best in the class. It would have made more sense for her to have asked her best friend.

"She's already helping Olaf, besides she'd most likely throw a book at me if I didn't understand fast enough," Anna pouts. Elsa can't help but giggle softly, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Well, let us not keep you young ladies from your studies, Elsa you would have dinner with us, it starts at seven," Mrs Arendelle says with a kind smile as she moves into the kitchen.

"Yes, studies are important. Anna, I cleared the study for you," Mr Arendelle informed and started walking to the living room.

"I thought we could study in my room," Anna said and the man stopped in his tracks for a few seconds before turning to them. Elsa gulped.

"Rooms are not a place to study," he says slowly.

"I know but the bed in my room is so much more comfortable," Anna says. Her father's eyes narrow and he steps closer. Anna does the same. Elsa steps back and out of their way.

"You won't get much done in your room because your brain is wired to relax there, where as in the study you're more conditioned to focus," he countered.

"But if you're comfortable in your own space you're more likely to retain the information your learning, whereas in a study makes you tense and therefore hard to concentrate," Anna gave her own counter.

Elsa felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at a smiling Mrs Arendelle who gently steered her into the kitchen.

"Those two will be add it for a while," she giggled before placing a warm cup of tea in front of Elsa.

"Do they d-debate a lot?" Elsa asked as she held the warm cup in her usually cold hands. Mrs Arendelle giggled as she sat down at the kitchen island opposite of Elsa.

"More than you'd think. Just about everything is a debate with them. I just wish her father would just let her be a teen for once," Mrs Arendelle sighs. Elsa looks down at her mug.

"Elsa we're going to study in the study," Anna huffs as she enters the kitchen. Elsa looks up and sees Mr Arendelle looking very smug with his obvious win.

Elsa just nods and walks with Anna to the study room. Inside was very nice actually. There were bookshelves and a large desk to sit at in one half of the room and in the other was a leather love seat and a single arm chair around a small oval coffee table with a lamp to the side. Cosy, Elsa thought with a faint smile.

"Okay, let's set up on the desk, more space to place our books," Anna sighs as she sets up everything already, before heading out and pulling another chair in for one of them to sit at. Elsa nodded as she set up her stuff.

They both set into a comfortable pace of Elsa drawing out certain things for Anna before doing some quizzes. They were busy for about three hours when Elsa was snapped out of her tutoring. She had gone to draw something for Anna to a question she had when the redhead had moved closer to her to see.

Anna's leg brushed against Elsa's and the electric shock it send up the blondes leg made her jump and her grip on the pencil slipped. They watched the stationary drop to the floor. Like one they moved to pick it up. It must have been a little odd. Unlike in a movie or a book they did not butt heads. Instead they folded into one another like a puzzle.

Their shoulders pressed into the others neck while their cheeks rested on the others shoulder. They fingers brushed one another as the reached for the pencil. They stayed like that for a few seconds, shocked at what happened. Once they moved apart, the separated just enough to turn their heads and look to one another. Their breaths mixed and their faces were lightly dusted with pink.

Anna could see faint, barely visible freckles on the girls' cheeks and nose. It was really adorable. Elsa was lost in trying to count all of the cheerleader's freckles. It was a nice way to keep her calm, because being this close to Anna was sure to send her into a panic attack. They might have stayed like that for a long while if Mrs Arendelle's voice hadn't drifted to them.

They hadn't realized it, but Mrs Arendelle had been in the room for nearly a minute already. She walked in unannounced and saw the very… sensitive situation. When it failed to resolve in a timely manner, she stepped back and knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Girls, the food will be ready in a few minutes; you've been studying so long already. I'm sure you can stop for the day," the older woman said as she eventually entered into the study. She smiled to the two blushing girls that were now looking away from one another.

She won't voice her thoughts on what might have gone on, but Mrs Arendelle is sure this won't be the last time she finds them blushing like this. She might need to give Mrs Winter a call and catch up. She's sure their daughters will be spending a lot of time together.

* * *

**Hope ya'll are liking this as much as we are so far!**

**Till next time!**

**X3**


End file.
